


Inked Wildflowers

by justanotherpipedream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Witch Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Tony won't send Bucky out for a moonlight patrol without protection. Charms, spells, kisses, Tony makes sure to prepare everything necessary to bring his werewolf home safe.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 128
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Inked Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monobuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monobuu/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [monobuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monobuu/pseuds/monobuu) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> A fill for the prompt 'Heavily-tattooed Bucky' as part of the 2020 Winteriron Winter Stockings. I hope you like it!

“Really Petunia, this is what we’ve come to?”

Tony stared at the wilting potted flowers sitting on his workbench. He crossed his arms, his fingers tapping impatiently against his elbows. The petals wiggled for a second before they finally straightened themselves back up.

“Thank you. I know you’re angry that Horace gets the windowsill this week, but he’s been feeling under the weather and needs more sun. Don’t sulk, you’re still going to be the one helping me out today.”

The curtains slid open as Tony flicked his hand with a hum. Warm sunlight filled the kitchen and onto Petunia, who stretched tall and wide towards the morning’s light. The flowers shimmered with golden swirls as Tony coaxed them around the petals and into a small glass vial.

“See, that wasn’t so bad. Thank you.”

Petunia swayed but shone brightly as it continued to bathe in the sunlight.

Tony grabbed a handful of the crushed gems from the mortar, muttering under his breath as he poured it carefully to mix into his vial. He corked it before swirling it around a few times to mix it together. 

“You’re up early.”

Hands tugged him backwards against a warm chest. Tony glanced up at Bucky, waving the vial between his fingers. “Needed more ink. You’re going on patrol again tonight?”

Bucky’s eyes slid shut as he pressed his nose against Tony’s neck, inhaling with a sigh. According to Bucky, Tony’s scent only got stronger through the full moon, which Tony loved because his mate got more handsy than normal. 

As the pack’s resident human witch, Tony loved taking advantage of the full moon’s energy for his potions. Unlike the rest of his more canine pack members, he never did feel that itch under his skin to shift, to run and to stake claim on their territory. Most packs made sure to give each other a wide berth to avoid escalated confrontations.

“Yeah. Last time Sam was out there, he could smell someone strange running through the woods.”

Tony frowned. “More shifters?”

From what Bucky had told him, shifters that tried to invade another established pack’s territory were usually either desperate or dangerous.

Sometimes both.

Bucky shook his head. “Nah. It didn’t smell like another pack of wolves. Didn’t smell like fae either, but I doubt it would be them anyways. Sticklers for their rules an’ all.” 

Tony traced the faint traces of magic up and down Bucky’s chest, the tattoos thrumming at his touch. “We better refresh these then. A bit of shielding, luck-”

"I don't need luck, I got you-"

He shuddered as Bucky nipped along his ear. Tony gently smacked Bucky’s chest. “Later. You can ravish me all you want, _after_ we imbue the protection charms.”

“Can’t help it. You smell good.”

“I always smell good.”

“You do,” said Bucky. His eyes were dark, his nostrils flaring. “But when you use your magic, you smell even more irresistible.”

Tony has to bite his lip at the feeling of Bucky’s tongue, hot and teasing as it continued its trail up and down the sensitive part of his neck. “No distractions.”

With a snap of his fingers, the kitchen stool slid across the room just as Tony pressed Bucky down onto it. 

Bucky looked up at him with a toothy grin. “Sorry.”

“No you’re not,” said Tony amused. He picked up his wand from the workbench. “How’s the arm?”

Bucky rotated his metal arm, the runes that Tony painted on lighting up with a blue flash. Tony had spent a lot of time and spells making sure that Bucky wouldn’t be in any pain after prolonged use. “Still good. A little stiff, but that was probably cause last time I was out with Steve, we ran longer than usual.”

Tony examined the runes with a nod. “They seem alright, but a bit of extra juice won’t hurt.”

With a flourish, he coaxed the ink out of the vial he prepared earlier, using his wand like a paintbrush as he retraced the runes, weaving the spells of protection, of rejuvenation into the arm. 

Satisfied, Tony turned back to survey Bucky’s other arm. It was covered with tattoos, a different flower for each member of his pack. 

Nat’s red rose was surrounded by thorns, beautiful and strong. He recognized the bright orange and blue bird of paradise flower for Steve, the cactus with small pink flowers for Bruce. Purple irises wrapped around the elbow for Clint, while Sam had a bright yellow sunflower. Each member of the pack had a matching tattoo that pulsed on Bucky’s skin, warning him if any of them were ever in danger. 

It was his promise as a pack leader, Bucky had said, a reminder that he would do all he could to protect them as best he could. 

Tony smiled at the blue glowing circle tattoo inked on Bucky's shoulder, outlined by wildflowers. It had taken Tony a long time to decide what he wanted for Bucky's tattoo for him, but Tony's own glyph of protection seemed fitting enough. His fingers traced it lightly, chuckling as Bucky visibly shivered at the touch, the magic pulsing to life under the skin. Bucky laid his hand on top. 

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

Tony nodded, closing his eyes. “I know. I still worry.”

He continued to trace his magic slowly, making sure to cover Bucky from head to toe. He stepped back with a nod. “There.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Tony leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. Bucky huffed, tapping his lips with raised eyebrows. “You missed.”

Tony’s lips twitched, but he leaned in obediently and pressed a chaste kiss to Bucky’s lips, “Stay safe cupcake.”

Bucky’s eyes softened. “I will.”

Tony hummed, his eyes closing as Bucky drew him in for another kiss, magic swirling all around them. 


End file.
